


Influenza.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mugello 2019, Thursday - Freeform, sick marc
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Guardi un’ultima volta Marc prima di lasciare la stanza in cui si è appena tenuta la conferenza stampa.Sei preoccupato per lui e non sai neanche se tu sia stato in grado di nascondere tutto quello che provi. Hai visto quanto l’influenza lo abbia lasciato stanco e non ti senti tranquillo a sapere che avresti dovuto stargli lontano tutto il pomeriggio.





	Influenza.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho letto la notiza di Marc i ripresa dall'influenza e non ne poteva che venire fuori una cosa del genere.  
> Quindi nulla.  
> Vi lascio leggere  
> Marinella

Guardi un’ultima volta Marc prima di lasciare la stanza in cui si è appena tenuta la conferenza stampa.  
Sei preoccupato per lui e non sai neanche se tu sia stato in grado di nascondere tutto quello che provi. Hai visto quanto l’influenza lo abbia lasciato stanco e non ti senti tranquillo a sapere che avresti dovuto stargli lontano tutto il pomeriggio.

Ma è il tuo gran premio di casa ed è sempre un mix assurdo di cose, ami quell’atmosfera la sensazione di familiarità con le persone che ci sono lì, solo che in quel momento riesci solo a pensare a Marc.

Marc che ieri aveva la febbre abbastanza alta da passare la giornata nel vostro letto cercando di non farti preoccupare troppo e oggi un agenda infinita di interviste.  
Stamattina sembrava stare meglio, ti eri preso cura di lui durante la notte, aveva dormito nella tua roulotte, non gli avevi permesso di uscire da lì.

E sembra durare tutto in eterno, le interviste e le chiacchiere con i ragazzi dell’Accademy e tu avresti solo bisogno di sapere come sta.  
Non sai quanto tempo dopo controlli il cellulare e ci sono diverse notifiche solo che a te importa solo di una persona.

Apri la chat di Marc e sorridi quando vedi la foto che ti ha mandato.  
E’ a letto, il viso stanco di chi cerca ancora di riprendersi e addosso una delle tue felpe, quella con cui hai dormito solo la sera prima.

Ed è tutto perfetto in quel modo mentre gli rispondi che lo avresti raggiunto a breve.  
Riesci a concentrarti su quello che ti resta da fare grazie alla consapevolezza che è al sicuro.

Cerchi di fare il prima possibile ma è solo poco prima di cena che riesci davvero a liberarti del tutto e raggiungerlo.  
La luce è accesa e quando entri sorridi dolcemente, la tv sta trasmettendo una serie in spagnolo che non conosci, una di quelle che Marc guarda su Netflix mentre siete a telefono quando non siete vicini, lui sta dormendo.

Ti senti fortunato a poterlo vedere in quel modo, perché in momenti come quelli è solo Marc, l’uomo di cui sei innamorato da sempre anche se hai provato a negarlo a te stesso quello non è mai cambiato.

Vorresti non svegliarlo ma sai che deve mangiare qualcosa prima di riposare.  
“Bimbo.”

Lo sussurri dopo esserti seduto sul letto accanto a lui. Lo vedi muoversi sotto le coperte e sorridi prima di poggiargli una mano sulla fronte giusto per controllare che sia tutto normale.

Solo quando sei certo che la temperatura sia quella giusta ti abbassi per lasciargli un bacio leggero sulle labbra.  
E Marc apre appena gli occhi quando stai per allontanarti da lui però non te lo permette per davvero.

Il bacio che segue quel momento è qualcosa in grado di lasciarti completamente senza fiato, come se ci fosse troppo di voi in quel momento ma va bene perché non ne hai mai davvero abbastanza.  
“Ehi..”

Ti dice quando vi staccate e siete tornati a respirare normalmente.  
Sorridi dolcemente e poggi la fronte contro la sua respirando contro le sue labbra.

Non ti eri reso conto di quanto ti fossero mancati quei momenti fino a quando non li avevi tutti riavuti indietro, fino a quando Marc non era tornato a rendere ognuno di essi speciale.

“E’ ora di cena e hai bisogno di mangiare qualcosa.”

Annuisce e solo allora ti permette di allontanarti da lui per poi tirarsi su a sedere al centro del letto. Si guarda un attimo attorno come se avesse bisogno di capire dove si trova.  
“Possiamo mangiare qui o hai altre cose?”

“No, faccio portare qui la cena. Avverti il tuo team ok?”  
Annuisce ancora prima di allungarsi a prendere il cellulare dal comodino su cui era poggiato.

Ti alzi per chiamare Uccio e avvertirlo che avresti mangiato lì con Marc.  
Sai quanto sia stata dura per il tuo migliore amico accettare il ritorno del minore nella tua vita ma si era arreso quando si era reso conto di quanto tutto quello fosse importante per te. 

Quando chiudi la telefonata Marc è ancora lì che ti sta guardando, stringe il telefono tra le mani e sorride.  
“A che stai pensando?”

Chiedi tornando da lui. Non ti risponde, alza appena le spalle mentre ti siedi vicino a lui stendendole gambe sul materasso.   
In un attimo è tra le tue braccia.

Solo in quel momento, mentre lo stringi a te, ti senti di nuovo tranquillo.


End file.
